Control
by ShyWrites
Summary: On days like these when power takes the lead. Running fast like a knight's steed. Ruining relations, shattering dreams. It all looks great, at least that's what it seems. But what if that power starts to control you? What will you say? What will you do? Will you join a team? Will you play your part? Or will you join before stabbing them in the heart?
**I DO NOT OWN UNDERTALE!**

Frisk woke up on a bed of flowers, much like she did before she met her monster friends. She shivered a bit in the dark ruins, looking around at her surroundings. It felt like she was in the underground but she couldn't have been.

If this was another reset, Flowey would have been there to greet her. But he wasn't there and Frisk was starting to get worried. She shivered out of fear as she got up off the flower bed and looked around.

"Hello?" she asked into the darkness, skeptical and apprehensive about what might come next. As she continued to step cautiously around the dark area, she noticed something off.

There should be an entrance that lead to Toriel's part of the ruins but there wasn't a doorway. Something was seriously wrong. A lump formed in the girl's throat and she started to sweat.

She was starting to get scared. How did she even get in this place to begin with? Was this all just a dream? It had to be. There was no way that this was real.

" _Oh but it is_." a voice laughed wickedly. It sounded feminine, a little girl's voice to be exact. Frisk shook violently, petrified of the voice.

That WAS NOT Flowey. She swallowed hard, looking around to see if she can spot the speaker. The voice laughed.

" _Silly girl…you can't even see what's right in front of you._ "

Frisk whimpered, tears forming in her eyes. She was so confused and scared that she didn't know what to do. She wanted to go home. She wanted to see Toriel, Sans and Papyrus. She wanted to hug them and hear their reassuring words. Her tears streamed down her cheeks as she continued to search for the speaker.

"W-who are you?!" Frisk quizzed, wiping the moisture from her face. The voice chuckled in amusement, making the human tremble in her boots. The speaker laughed started to fade away causing Frisk to shout.

"You haven't answered my question!" she scowled as she looked around the void. She was gone. Frisk's frown frown deepened as she walked through her dark prison. She wanted answers and her only source of information had abandoned her.

"Mom!" Frisk shouted, seeing Toriel could help her. She tensed. There was no response. "Sans! Papy!"

They didn't respond either. "Undyne! Alphys!" Where could she be trapped at? Why wasn't anyone coming to save her? Maybe they were on their way? Sans could have teleported her in a flash and she would have been out of here by now….unless.

They weren't looking for her. But they loved her and would do anything for her, right? They cared about her well being and safety...Right? What if she died here? Will they EVEN care? The tears started to come back as she thought about the worst case scenario.

" _Aww...What's the matter girly?! Scared?!_ " the voice cooed, laughing in delight at the child's dismay.

"Why are you doing this?" Frisk asked through her cries. "Who are you?"

" _Everything you aren't._ " the voice said simply. " _Smart, brave, POWERFUL. The WHOLE package._ "

The voice laughed. " _Unlike YOU, I'm not afraid to kill and destroy. Unlike you, I have power beyond comprehension. If you joined me, you will be just as powerful. Join me and together we can conquer WORLDS!_ "

The speaker laughed deviously as Frisk trembled. This person wanted to kill and destroy everyone in the world. Why? What did innocent people and monsters alike do to this person? So she asked

"Why?"

The voice was silent for a moment, probably thinking about what to say. " _Because I hate them all._ " it said simply. " _These monsters and people may seem nice but that's only on the outside… they are mean and harsh and cruel…_ "

Frisk retorted. "Maybe the monsters and people you met were awful but my friends aren't."

The voice laughed. " _Oh PLEASE! Those guys are the worst. They wanted you to be their little puppet all along. Guiding them to the surface just to throw you aside later on. The make you FEEL like you're apart of their family. They manipulate you and play with your mind until they toss you aside. They're probably gonna put you back into the orphanage or just throw you out_."

"How do you know?"

" _Because Asgore killed me, Sans was almost successful and the others… let's just say I finished them off before they can finish me_." the voice started to sound solemn. " _I really came to the underground as pure as you. An innocent little girl, just wanting to make friends….but.. they all turned on me_!" the voice sounded she was crying.

Frisk started to panic. Her monster friends was all she ever knew. Without them where could she go, what would she do? The girl rubbed her shoulders as the voice sniffed a bit. Frisk then asked.

"How do I know you're not lying to me?"

" _Now why would I lie to you? I'm your best friend_!"

The girl started to sweat as a mirror appeared on the far edge of the void. The speaker giggled.

" _Come see me for yourself_."

Frisk walked over to the mirror cautiously and looked at herself, she gasped.

On the other side of the glass was her reflection except for a few flaws. Her skin was lighter and so was her hair. The girl in the mirror had blush on her cheeks and freckles above her nose. Her eyes were red and she wore a yellow and green sweater. Frisk waved into the mirror.

" _Hello Frisk_." the girl greeted, holding out her hand on the outside of the mirror. " _Let's have fun together!_ "

Frisk looked at the girl in worry and grabbed her hand. The girl giggled, her eyes pooling out dark ooze as she said.

" _Perfect._ "

The pacifist shrieked and tried to snatch her hand back but the girl in the mirror's grip was too tight. As the ooze covered the unknown girl's body it slowly crawled up her arm and started to get on Frisk's hand. She continued to holler as the ooze covered her arm.

"HELP!" she called, tears forming in her eyes as she yelled for help. No one came. Her tears started to fall as the goo dropped off of her arm and started to cover the rest of her body.

"ANYONE PLEASE!" Frisk cried as the ooze made it way to her face she scream once more before the slime swallowed her whole.

~I~I~

Frisk shrieked as she awoken from her nightmare. Sweat covered her face and the sheets. She ran her fingers through her hair as she thought about it.

Why did she endure that? Who was that girl and what did she want with her? Was she right about the monsters? Were they really gonna leave her? Frisk started to cry just as Toriel entered the room.

The goat walked over to her adopted daughter's bed before wiping her tears. The monster then hugged her close.

"It's alright my child. It was just a bad dream."

Frisk continued to sob, holding Toriel tight and refusing to letting go. The goat rubbed her child's head as she wept.

"Please don't leave me…." the little girl cried, keeping her arms around Toriel. The monster smiled solemnly.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Toriel smiled, kissing her child's forehead. The human sat on the mattress and wiped her eyes. She then looked at the goat woman. The monster gasped.

Frisk's eyes had turned a dark shade of red and weren't her usual brown. Toriel smiled, not trying to worry Frisk before saying.

"How about I get you some pie?"

The girl nodded. "Can I cut it?!"

The goat nodded hesitantly, not sure if it was a good idea. As they went down the steps, Frisk smiled. That grin turned wicked as they went into the kitchen. Toriel took the plastic wrap off the pie and was about to take out a knife when a sharp pain struck her lower back. She winced, falling onto the floor as blood pooled.

Frisk chuckled, stepping over her to take the pie. She ate it with the bloody knife she held before leaving it and exiting the house.

 _On days like these when power takes the lead_

 _Running fast like a knight's steed_

 _Ruining relations, shattering dreams_

 _It all looks great, at least that's what it seems._

 _But what if that power starts to control you?_

 _What will you say? What will you do?_

 _Will you join a team? Will you play your part?_

 _Or will you join before stabbing them in the heart?_

~X~X~

 **Another oneshot for your eyes, I hope you enjoyed! It you did please review and favorite! You're support means a lot to me! Until next time, this is ShyWrites signing off!**

 ***gives you a pie and rolls away***


End file.
